


A deep, dark hole.

by superblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, I am so sorry, M/M, Medical Procedures, the crackiest crack to ever crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblue/pseuds/superblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors recommend a screening colonoscopy at 50. Sherlock is, as always, ahead of his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deep, dark hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god ya'll. So...this ficlet was written at 221B Con for their flash fic event. It was written in 15 minutes. My prompts were: Fisting, Taxi, Mycroft, Sherlock, and blow dryer. 
> 
> Okay so...I fudged a bit with the blow dryer, but if you squint really hard...

Sherlock winced, feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

“Just a few more minutes Sherlock.”

“For God’s sake! Why are you even _here_ , Mycroft?”

“Well someone has to take you home after the exam, brother mine, and I wouldn’t trust you to some _taxi driver_.” Mycroft spat with great prejudice, “can you imagine what mummy would think?”

“I can only _imagine_ ,” Sherlock put much emphasis on the last word, “that she would be happy that I am cancer free – OH GOD!!!”

“It’s alright Mr. Holmes. Just try to relax and expel some air. The exam’s almost done.” The nurse offered.

Sherlock grunted and passed a large amount of odourless air, instantly feeling better. He was glad, for once, that although John was rather small, he had very large hands. Sherlock was still loose and stretched from their overenthusiastic exertions last night.

The Dr shifted, blowing more air through the scope to inflate Sherlock’s colon. The healthy mucosa glistened a ruddy pink.

“Good job with your prep Mr. Holmes, your colon is almost completely free of stool.”

Sherlock frowned and rubbed his face into the pillow.

“Spare me your platitudes and finish up with my arse! I have a dinner date with an army doctor tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at Tumblr: justsuperblue.tumblr.com
> 
> This is the silliest of the silly. I AM NOT ASHAMED!


End file.
